Bat Kids and Their Cat Mom
by LillyBeesBees
Summary: The times Selena was a good mother and the time they were good kids. With a dash of Bruce and Alfred mixed in. (Rated T for language)
1. The Acrobat and The Cat

He never knew for sure when he started to think of her as 'Mom'.

Maybe it was when he was 8. Toby Fleather had mocked him about his background. When he got home, he broke down crying. He ran away from Bruce and crashed into her on the stairs. She caught him and didn't hesitate to pull him close. She whispered soothing words and rocked him to sleep. Years later, he found out that she had personally gone down to the school and talked/threatened Toby and his parents.

Or maybe it was when he was 15. Bruce and he had got into a major fight about his grades. He had blindly run over to her place. She let him stay the night, even let him patrol with her. She had helped him and Bruce settle it out, too.

Maybe it was when Bruce "died" and she was his biggest support system.

But it was for sure solidified when he was 24. They were just sitting and talking, and he had brought up the mom thing. She paused and said, "You know, I never meant to -or try to- replace your mother.'

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "You didn't replace her. You were just an amazing addition to my life."

She teared up and hugged him.

"My little Dickie kitten."


	2. Black Sheep, Black Cat

He never really had a mother. Sure, he had a female biologically donar who was occasionally sober enough to cook him a grilled cheese but never really a mom. So when she came into the kitchen -just months after the adoption papers had gone through- fluttering through with papers spilling from her arms and words in 3 different languages falling from her lips, he was a little confused. She was behind the counter, dumping the papers on Bruce when she fixed her eyes onto him. She paused, walked over to him, and hugged him. He reacted by violently flipping out of her arms and running up to his room.

A few days later, she was in Bruce's office when he came up, dragging his backpack after having a shitty day at school. She stopped talking, promptly walked over and hugged him. He tensed up. She let him go and went back to talking. he just cocked his head in confusion.

Throughout his time spent at Wayne Manor, whenever she was over, she would hug him. Rather it be for a second or 5 minutes, she always hugged him. When he died and came back, he quickly noicte that he missed her hugs. When she caught wind of him, she immediately tracked him down. One night, he walked into his safe house and found her pacing around the kitchen. When she spotted him, she ran to him and clung onto him. His brain froze but his body's muscle memory kicked in and soon he found them on the floor crying and hugging each other.

"Oh, my little Jayjay."


	3. Shy Little Bird, Motherly Cat

He never knew the feeling of a real mother. His birth mother was never present and the rare times she was, she controlling and abusive. And on the even rarer occasions that she was in an extremely good, she would compliment him but with underlying insults and critiques. So when he had first met her and she smiled -a _genuine smile-_ at him and complimented him, his brain went into overdrive. He just froze. Bruce had left the room to get something from his office, leaving them alone. She started talking to him, asking him his favorite book and TV show. He stumbled through replies, expecting someone to come at him, hands raised. Yet, she never did. At least she didn't in the few minutes they were alone, until Alferd came into the living room, asking for help in the kitchen. He politely excused himself and bolted to the kitchen.

As he started becoming more and more confident and calm in the Wayne world, he started becoming more and more confident and calm with her. He no longer froze up when she complimented him. No longer panic when hugged. And most importantly, he was no longer afraid of mistakes. She was became his mother. She was the only one he believed -even if it was out of pity- he when he said Bruce was still alive. She was the one who remembers all of the little things; when he won his first Science Fair medal, when he first got an 'A' on an English essay.

All in all, she was his mother. Not by blood or birth, but by choice. And when Selena came by his office to drop off papers, he had to let her know.

"Hey, Mom."

Selena paused then gave a small smile, "Hey Timmy-kitten."


	4. An Assassin and A Killer Cat

He had a Mother. Yes, she was abusive and controlling and manipulative. But yes, he had a Mother. He had no need for another, especially when it's _her_ applying for the job. He despised her. Yet, whenever she came into the room, he felt safer. He craved her approval almost as much as he craved Father's and Grayson's. He got angry at anyone insulting her. He was relieved when he came to get him from the principles office. And he _hated_ it. He _had_ a mother. No need for another. So he started correcting this. If he was relaxed in her present, he tensed up. He no longer greeted her with a special smile.

And then she was caught in an explosion. Bedridden for 3 weeks, unconscious for the first 2. He was shocked by the weight that her absence had on him. So when Mother's Day rolled around, he made an elaborate card. He had written, in small handwriting in the corner, 'I love you, Mom.'

Selena saw this, but only acknowledged it when she came into his room to say goodnight. He pretended to be asleep. She bent down and kissed his forehead. As she was leaving she paused and said, "I love you too, Damian."

He smiled.

_**A/N: I kinda want to do Cassie and Stephanie. Should I?**_


	5. The Spoiler and The Cat

She had a mother and a mom. Sure, she wasn't the greatest role model mother but hey, she was there. And yet, she always was moved towards her. When she needed help with homework, she didn't go to her mother, no, she went to her. Prom dress shopping? Her, not mom. Friend troubles? Her. And sure, she went to her mother for the smaller things, but never big, big issues, but they still were connected.

Or so she thought. After a while, she noticed that she and her mother were drifting apart. She saw her mother less and less. She just figured it was because they were busy.

Then the fight happened. Her mother found her suit and let her have it. She, of course, fired back, fueling the fire. It was a multiple hour fight, ending with her mother disowning her and her sobbing so hard that she could barely run out of the apartment and make it to Wayne Manor.

She walked into the kitchen -still sobbing- to see her sitting at the counter. The moment she saw her, she jumped up and hugged her.

"What's wrong, kit? Honey, what's wrong?"

She looked up, "I fucked up, Selena, I fucked up. I'm a worthless, annoying brat whose own mother doesn't even want."

Selena worriedly looked at her, "Stephanie, you are not worthless. Not a brat, either. And of course, I want you. Why wouldn't I"

Stephanie looked up through tear-filled eyes and smiled.

That is when she knew that Selena was her real mother.

_**A) sorry if with all the shes and hers, it is hard to follow and**_

_**B) this is a little OOC, but it works**_


	6. An Cain and a Cat

She never knew the real meaning of 'Mama Bear'. Sure, she knew the term from media, movies, TV. But she never truly knew how protective a mother would get. She had never really had one. So when she was thrown into a brick wall by an angry drug dealer, she was a little shock to come to in the Batcave with her hovering over her. She was acting nervous, fluttering around her for the following days. She was constantly by her, helping her and such. Even after she was healed and back out in the field, she was still hovering. She was still by her side, making sure she was okay. She found it confusing, she was okay, she could defend herself. She went to Bruce, to ask why she was so... Worried. Bruce laughed.

"You don't know, do you?"

Cassie shook her head.

"You've unlocked Selena's protective mother side."

"But, I can care for myself."

"I know," Selena's voice cut through the air.

"But your still my kitten, no matter what."

**A/N:**

**So this is kinda short but I hope it's okay**

**Please review!**


	7. The Kids

It was Selena's birthday. Her 40th birthday to be exact. And the kids he decided to celebrate. Each in their own way.

Dick gave her a card that her name in the middle. Surronding her name were words that described her. The biggest word was MOM.

Jason had given her a small notebook, filled with dates. When asked, he just shrugged and said, "All the times you hugged me."

Tim gave her a flash drive. When she plugged it in, every picture that she and Tim had ever taken together flooded her screen.

Damian had gotten her a cheesy, joke card. But just like his Mother's Day card, in the corner, in small handwriting, was, "I love you, Mom."

Stephanie gave her a spa packet. And what was special about it was that it was a packet meant for mothers. And on a note attached to the paper, was a single heart.

Cassie got her a simple frame, that held a pictures of Selena. Each picture was from when she and Bruce had officially adopted each kid.

Later that night, after a glorious dinner from Alfred, Selena was laying in bed. Bruce came out of the bathroom, holding a small box. He gave it to Selena, kissed her on the head, then walked out of their room. She stared after him, and opened the box. Inside was a silver chain necklace, with a small book charm hanging off of it. She opened the charm to find a picture on each side. The first one was from the 4th of July. She was leaning over Damian, showing him how to light a firework. She was holding a plate of cupcakes and was frowning at Dick and Jason, who were trying to steal one. The second one was of her laughing with her arm around a smirking Tim. She was throwing a pillow at a laughing Cassie and Stephanie.

Selena gave a small, teary smile.


End file.
